


When the Wolf Comes Out

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: "A vision of sin. That's what she looked like. And he hadn't even kissed her yet." In which a jealous Remus takes charge.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When the Wolf Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Full steam ahead. It's my first time writing full smut. I've been working on the scene for 2 weeks to make sure it wasn't one of those cringe-worthy ones. Either way, I might go in and edit the previous one-shots to include more juiciness.
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song The Wolf by Spencer Lee Band

"Stop! That tickles!" the sound of her giggling sickened him. Remus saw Emma and Padfoot come into sight. She was carrying the black shaggy dog in her arms and it kept trying to lick her face. She held him away from her body and frowned.

"Behave," she said before putting him on the ground. She walked towards the tent and heard a whine come from the dog which she ignored and kept walking.

"You know you're not _actually_ a dog, yes?" she remarked. "No matter how much you like act like one even when human," Remus heard her mutter as she passed him without a glance. This is how it had been for the last few weeks since he had kissed her. She had gone back to completely ignoring him.

With a pensive look on his face, Remus returned to reading his book, although now distracted by her.

Distracted by Padfoot's scent on her clothes.

_It's because she was holding him. As a dog,_ he told himself.

"Why is your head still buried in books?" Sirius came and sat next to him having transformed back. Remus didn't say anything and muttered a disgruntled _Leave me alone._ But his friend wasn't about to let the werewolf's mood bother him. He just grinned back instead.

"Jealous?" Remus could've sworn it sounded as if he was up to something. "What did you do Sirius? I'm tired," he rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

Not because he could smell her shampoo on his friend.

Certainly not.

"Forget it. I'm going to go collect some extra wood. We're almost out," he excused himself without waiting for a reply.

"Wait!" he heard her call from inside. "I need some dittany- if you see some could you grab a bunch?"

"I'm not your errand boy." He was annoyed. Their mixed scent was driving Moony crazy. He really wanted to claim her on the spot to show her who she belonged with. He couldn't get away from them fast enough.

She narrowed her eyes. "Forget I asked." She shuffled back into the tent and exited a few moments later with her jacket on. He panicked. "Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her upper arm stopping her. "I just told you," she gritted.

"What?!" they both shouted and turned to a snickering Sirius who just smirked in response. "Always lovely to see you bickering like a married couple," he said.

"Let's just get this over with," Remus hissed instead and took off towards their usual searching grounds. Emma followed warily. She knew full moons got him jumpy, but this was a little different.

The process was quick. It so happens that she found some dittany a few yards from a huge pile of dead branches on the forest floor. Their way back was spent with angry mumbles of how redundant her presence had been.

"I didn't ask you to."

"But you refused to bring back some," she turned to jab him in the chest. He raised an eyebrow. "I needed these for some Essence of Dittany and unless you and Sirius would rath-" she paused when she saw Remus' nostrils flare at the mention of his friend. "Besides, aren't you forgetting something? Tomorrow's a full moon. These..." she waved the dittany in front of his face before putting them back in her satchel "...are for your cuts." She shoved another finger at his chest before walking ahead.

" _God,_ I hate him," she said under her breath. She heard him chuckle darkly before she heard branches falling on the ground. Next thing she knew, she felt herself pushed up against a tree.

"For me?" He was looking into her eyes, searching for any emotion other than contempt from her. "Yes." She didn't give him the satisfaction of finding what he needed.

"And Sirius?" She narrowed her eyes and huffed looking away. "He's not just your best mate. He's my friend too. Plus, he has been nothing but gentle and-" she stopped mid-sentence when he grabbed her chin and forcefully made her look at him.

Remus knew that as the one who had ended their relationship, he had no right to be angry every time Sirius ended up comforting her. That budding friendship was a direct result of his own actions. Of course, there were times when Sirius couldn't help but pull the good old flirt charms. Emma knew it was all in good fun. It still upset him. He was jealous because deep down he knew that it should be him making her laugh like that.

Ever since the day they had kissed in the forest, she avoided him like the plague. More than before. He almost didn't believe it when he thought he smelled her arousal at the lake. Did he imagine it? He was going mad for sure.

One look into her eyes and he saw her gazing back with the same intensity even though she rambled on about Sirius. The witch was too proud to say anything otherwise.

So, he decided to do the only thing he could think of. To get rid of Padfoot's scent off her himself.

"Tell me. Do you ever imagine him taking you like this? Out in the open?" He couldn't hold back the jealousy in his voice.

He released the wolf.

ϟ

Emma knew she should've stayed back at the tent today. She was furious at him. But she was even more furious at herself for wanting more. Even now, all she thought of was how to keep him from finding out how being pinned against a tree had woken up the devil in her.

_Stay focused!_ She thought as she felt her head go dizzy with need. Especially when he looked at her liked that. Him caressing her face..his touch ignited memories she had spent months forgetting.

She thought that Sirius' company would be a good distraction from her desire to seek out Remus again after their kiss. But all it did was make the werewolf come on stronger. The moment he threw the pile of gathered logs on the ground was when she knew for sure that she was in trouble. She knew that look too well.

"Tell me. Do you ever imagine him taking you like this? Out in the open?" She could see _Moony_ in his eyes. Emma continued to scowl back at him without breaking eye contact.

He lightly trailed his right hand along her thighs. Emma wondered if he could also feel the heat radiating from her.

"D-don't be an idiot," she stammered. His words were getting to her. And not in a bad way. She hated that this made her get excited. He knew just which buttons to push.

"Your body betrays you." With one hand against the tree, he inched his other hand further up her leg stopping only when he heard her sharply gasp when he came close. He saw her eyes darken and flicker to his lips. She knew he could see her _want_ , but damn if she would admit it out loud.

Hard as well now, he positioned himself so that she would directly feel _him_ against her sex. He moved his hand to grab her ass and squeeze it. She closed her eyes at the combined sensation. It took some willpower to not grind back against him. She kept her hands planted beside her stop her temptation from reaching out.

"Regardless. You gave up the right to ask such questions long ago," she said instead.

Plus, how dare he chide her for seeking Sirius' help. She would have told exactly that had she not been busy keeping herself from dry humping him.

The moment she closed her eyes, he knew he had her and grinned.

She could feel her heartbeat picking up. Is that something he could sense too?

She heard the sound of her zipper being undone and knew that if she looked now, she'd break. She opened her eyes again to focus on his face. She felt him push her jeans down leaving her knickers on. His fingers brushed really close to _her_. She finally moved her hands to steady herself against him. But he wasn't there. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt him kiss her inner thigh.

Another scene she had spent months forgetting- the sight of his head between her legs.

She immediately fisted his hair and all but shoved his mouth into her sex. But he didn't cede and stayed put. Instead, he continued to leave soft kisses, mimicking his fingers from before. He started low above her knee and slowly inched up.

"What are you doing?" she hesitated. She didn't stop him though.

Hand still in his hair, she tugged lightly hoping he would get the hint. Almost where she needed him to be. He nipped her thigh gently making her whimper. Changing his mind suddenly, he stood up. Head swimming with lust, she looked at him, ready to pounce at him for daring to stop.

A vision of sin. That's what she looked like. And he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Do you ever think _he_ can make you this eager in anticipation?" he sneered. His tone was dangerous which she knew meant trouble.

His hand dipped between her thighs and pushed aside her knickers. He rubbed a finger against her and chuckled when he found her more than ready. Her eyes fluttered and she grasped his shirt. Emma wished her body didn't respond at his every touch. He had been the one who had ended it. And yet, here she was squirming at a single touch.

She moaned involuntarily as he further slid two fingers in, bucking her hips for more friction. She tried to pull him closer and let out a string of expletives at him for both his audacity to do what he was doing and his refusal to give her what she wanted.

Eyeing the bulge in his pants, she could see how strained he was. So, she decided to make it harder for him as well. She moved her free hand to rub him against his pants making him press into her and pick up his own speed. Remus stood there, deftly using his fingers to bring her to the brink as she encouraged him with her _Yeses_ and _Ohs_. He watched her almost come undone before stealing it from her.

"You know. You really are full of yourself," she grumbled in frustration when she opened her eyes to see him smirking.

"But I'm just get started love," he said finally claiming her lips. He cupped her face in his hands and tasted her after months of denying himself. He was going to take his time. He had every intention of reminding her how she was his as she responded hungrily. Forgotten was the fact that he wasn't supposed to be doing this. But in the moment, he wanted nothing more than to claim her, to burn her soul with the memory of his touch.

"You never answered my original question. Does this excite you? The thought of being so exposed?" One look at her told that it did. She wanted this.

"You're the worst," she said. He leaned down to place a kiss between her neck and shoulder. She bit her lip down to stop herself from moaning anymore. She moved her hand south to undo his zipper but he stopped her without even pausing his assault on her senses.

He moved to undo his own pants and then helped her step out of her jeans and underwear before having her backed into the tree again. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. After months of celibacy, he thought that he might just finish the second he entered her. Trying to compose himself he teased himself against her opening eliciting a desperate cry that almost made him slam right in.

"Tell me. How badly do you want this?" he whispered in her ear and placed soft kisses along her neck making her arch into him. He felt her taking deep calming breaths as she held the back of his neck and guided it down her own. He lifted her properly now wrapping both legs around his waist, teasing her entrance. Once again, she found herself trying to push him in but all he did was grind against her making her moan.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Fuck you."

She really hated him in that moment. She knew that this time, there was no turning back. She would turn to mush. She always did.

"I swear Lupin- if you don't do this right now! I'm going to push you off and go find the next willing-"

_Over my dead body_ , he thought and with an angry grunt he finally gave her what she wanted. The sensation of being whole filled her and his force made her cry out loud, scaring off birds on nearby trees. He stood there for a few seconds grinning at her enthusiasm with her head thrown back in awe while she adjusted to him once again before nudging him on.

"Please," it was a soft whimper. That was all he needed.

The pile of collected wood and dittany lay forgotten next to them for the next ten minutes while he took her with unbridled passion. Their sounds filled the otherwise empty forest with her shouting his name and cursing the consequences of him stopping this time- which only made him go harder.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and saw the man she had fallen in love with. The man she was still in love with. His eyes softened as she looked at him with hesitation.

"Say it," he murmured again. This time he brought his hand down between them to tease her nub and speed up her release.

She didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Yours," she cried as he kept the unrelenting pace, once more bringing her to the brink. The sight made him lose control.

"Mine," he growled and bit her neck lightly which finally sent her over the edge. "Emma- fuck, you're perfect." Feeling her shudder against him and unable to hold back, he followed her. Afraid to ruin the moment, neither said a word as they took some time to catch their breaths.

After a while, Remus detached himself from her gently. Shakily, she tested the ground. She didn't trust her legs to hold her up. Sensing her daze, he helped her stand up straight with his arm around her waist. Grabbing their respective pants off the ground, they dressed in silence.

"I guess we should make our way back. Sirius must be wondering what happened," Remus smiled when he saw the purple lovebite forming on her neck. "Don't think that changes anything. I just said it in the moment," she said turning red when she saw him looking at her neck. She knew what he was thinking.

"We both know that's not true, love.." he pulled her against him. "..you don't want to test me," he said huskily. Her hands pushed back against his chest to pull away and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't say, _Professor_ ," her tone was laced with sarcasm. Remus was about to start walking back when he froze upon hearing that word. "I'm not yours," she added hastily, hands on her hips. She backed up a few steps.

"About that..." she felt something shift in his voice. Without hesitation threw her over his shoulders and started walking back to the tent. Conjuring a _Locomotor_ charm on the original purpose of their trip, their gathered items followed magically.

"I mean it. Put me down! What we did doesn't change anything. You're still an _arsehole._ " she said hoping he'd buy it. As much as she hated, she felt anticipation building again.

The panty-dropping kind.

Remus had made up his mind. He wasn't letting her go this time. He'd show her.

Again.

And again.

Till he made sure that his was the only name she remembered


End file.
